Odile
by TheRoseSorcerer
Summary: Odile. The Black Swan. Would anyone remember her? Would anyone care about her side of the story? How she got to the dance, to the prince's arms, then disappeared? Was she a villain? And does it even matter? Swan Lake, Modern AU, M for later content, some triggers later on
1. Chapter 1

_**Odile**_

 _ **Chapter 1 - A Man and a Woman**_

 **Setting: 1999, Small House on a Small, Hidden Lake near Hillsboro, Oregon.**

The house had been there for years. As had he. No one had known about it. But it had been there for decades. He rarely ventured into town and when he did, he spoke to only the man or woman from whom he bought supplies.

He had no need for food. He had no need for company. He had no need for anything human. He had moved past such things. Until _her_.

She changed him. She lifted some of the magic that surrounded his heart and snuck in. Von Rothbart was a different man. He came into town. He talked to someone else. And finally, he asked a very important question.

"Will you join me for a boat ride on the lake?"

"What lake?" She asked.

"The Swan Lake. It's right by my house. It's magical. When the moon shines on it you can see your true self." He said.

She laughed, "I think maybe we should start with coffee."

Coffee was successful, as was a movie, a dinner, a kiss, and finally she said, "I'd like to see myself in that lake of yours."

Soon she saw herself married, then pregnant, then with a daughter, and it happened as she saw. Then she left the lake and she saw no more.

Von Rothbart let the magic surround his heart once more. He raised his daughter only if he had to. Keeping her at arm's length. He named her Odile.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Odile**_

 _ **Chapter 2 - A Boy and a Wolf**_

 **Setting: 2006, Small House on a Small, Hidden Lake near Hillsboro, Oregon.**

Odile played by herself most days. Her father was too busy to notice her. She was seven. She didn't even go to school. Instead she learned from the enchanted book that Von Rothbart had given her. She learned many things. Mathematics (including the arcane formulas and such), History (which was edited so that she knew the truth of magic being in the world), and Science (which was not really needed in her father's eyes because of magic, but she was human so "might as well"). The book was also of a nature that it would answer any question Odile would put to it.

"Will you play with me?" she asked it once.

"I cannot," it said, "I only teach and answer questions."

"Will you teach me to play by myself?"

"No one and nothing plays by themselves," it said, "Even a musical instrument needs someone to play it, even a child has an imaginary friend, even a dancer sometimes needs a partner."

"You said sometimes," Odile paused, "Teach me to dance."

Pages flew out of the book and swirled in the air. They folded and formed a perfect copy of Odile. Book Odile moved gracefully, and the real Odile followed. They turned and leaped, toes pointed, dancing together for hours. Finally, Odile was tired, and the pages settled back into their rightful place.

"I enjoyed that," Odile said, "I want to dance always. Where can I find a partner?"

"We can continue your lessons each day until you are perfect. As for a partner," the book hesitated, "He waits in the forest, just past the lake. Bring something to contact your father."

The book closed with a thud. Odile sat confused for a moment before running inside stowing the book on her shelf and grabbing a stone off her nightstand.

She dashed past the lake into the forest but stopped short as she heard growling and what sounded like whimpering. Creeping up to a clearing she came to see a boy, a little older than herself and a pack of wolves.

The boy was bleeding. His arm having obviously been bitten. But he held a rock, ready to throw. What must have been the alpha took a step closer to the boy. Odile's foot instinctively moved backward, and she heard a crack. Twig. Then everything happened at once.

Everyone saw her. The boy threw the rock and hit the alpha. The alpha lunged at the boy. Odile brought the stone to her mouth and uttered her father's name. Two wolves ran towards Odile. Odile tried to run but tripped, and everything went black as she heard her father's voice say something in an old language.

Odile woke up in her bed. Alone. Her head hurt but she was tucked in and warm. Comfortable. She got up and went to her shelf and picked up her book.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You hit your head and fell unconscious," it answered, "Your father brought you back here. The boy made sure you were comfortable."

"The boy?"

"The one in the other room."

Odile walked to the room across the hall. The door was open a crack and she peered inside. The boy from the wolves was there sitting on the bench at the window looking out to the trees. She pulled back to the front of the doorway and knocked on the door.

"Come in." The voice was quiet and sad. Odile opened the door and walked in. She got a good look at him for the first time. He was a bit tanned, but not too much (you really can't be in Oregon), with light brown, messy hair, and hazel eyes. His face was sad, and his arm was bandaged. He wore torn clothes and he looked dirty.

"Hi," she offered. He took her in. She was pretty for a seven-year-old. Raven hair, dark eyes, fair skin, slight, pleasant face. She wore black just like her father had. There was something different about _her_ , though. _She_ looked kind.

"Hi," he returned.

"I'm glad you're ok."

"I'm not."

"Oh…. I'm sor-"

"But, I'm glad you are."

He watched as she smiled. "I'm Odile," she said, extending her hand.

"Remi."


End file.
